I'll Always Be There
by Tales-from-Tally
Summary: For as long as Noa Can remember she has been in love with Edward.But that's all in the past, He's getting Married to Winry. Noa might as well give up on Ed, but she can't because she will always be there! Please READ/REVIEW *POSTPONED*
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is My First FanFiction I'm posting online and planning on keeping it up! I wrote this Story for a Friend, and she is also the one who beta'd it for me. **_

_**I am a Ed x Noa lover, I think they would make a cute couple in the movie, If you disagree that's your opinion and I respect that. But Please don't bash the Couple in the I have Nothing Against Winry, and this isn't a story to bash her either. Any who, Please read and review if you liked it. Or Maybe some constructive Criticism.**_

The brunette girl sat, staring out her window. The old glass inside the wooden panes was dripping with the rain which had started to come down, just lightly. It was soundless and still inside the room. There was condensation on the glass, which she touched with her fingers. She lacked much energy after she had wept. The cold sensation was comforting to her. There was a small vase of three wilting flowers on the sill. She could smell the rain; serene and friendly. Her big, dark eyes held a vacant look. She was deep in thought about the events which had come to pass. She pondered about her life. She lived her life to the fullest; she looked forward to the good times, and tried her hardest to look past the bad. However, a particularly bad time was at hand, and she could not bring herself to look past it. In this moment, the love of her life was to be married to another.

Noa couldn't believe it was happening. More so, she didn't _want_ to believe it was happening. It was only a few minutes ago that she was told. The events kept replaying, over and over, in her head.

_45 Minutes Earlier_

_The slender girl ran to get the door. Someone had rang the door bell and now was beating on the door yelling "Noah. it's me!" Noah recognized the voice already and she eagerly opened the door._

_"Hello, Edward," she said as she opened the door. She smiled at him, and reached out to grasp his hand. She hadn't seen him in a while - probably three or four months. Both of them had been busy with their lives, one could say. Even though it had been months since she'd seen him, she still felt an unadorned love for him._

_Noa was happy to see his honey blonde hair; and his golden eyes, too. She was happy to see his features: his sometimes sly smile and serious brow. His body. She noticed he was taller now. She missed this. This; her unadorned love._

_Noa pulled Ed into a small hug. Edward then stepped into Noa's medium sized apartment. He smiled at her. "Noa I've got some great news to tell you." The blond boy seemed so excited, only one could wonder what he was going to say. Instead of a response Noa gave Ed a small nod urging him to continue. There was a moments of silence, before Edward walked to the door again. He opened the door, and made a quick hand gesture signaling someone to 'come here'._

_Noa, being a bit confused by Ed's actions, plastered a smile onto her face. Though the smile on her face soon faltered when a woman was by her door step. She was standing a few inches taller than Edward. Her hair was blonde, long and flowing, and she had piercing blue eyes. She had a slender figure and peachy skin. She wore high-end clothing that fit with the time. This lady was beautiful and it made Noa nervous._

_Another fake contortion was daubed on her face as she looked to Edward. The mask Noa wore was almost unbearable. "So Noa, this … this is Winry." He said as he wrapped an arm around Winry's waist. That scene made Noa recoil. Edward continued, "We wanted you to know that we will be getting married soon," The blonde man said, achieving a happier tone as he announced the last part._

_To say Noa was hurt would be an understatement. She was staggered and crestfallen. No…It would be more accurate to say she felt broken after she heard his words. She didn't want to let Edward think she disapproved, so she never let her false smile falter. "Married? Ed… I'm stunned. I'm very happy for you." She had lied through her teeth. What else could she do without showing her true perception?_

_"You! The bride…It's very nice to meet you." Noah said as she shook Winry's hand. The women smiled at each other, and then Edward cut in. "So, Noah, I guess I'll see you later. Winry and I are going to go make some arrangements. I just wanted to stop by and tell you our plans," Edward said, then smiled at Noa. Winry went out first. Before Edward left, he extended his hand to either clutch or shake Noa's- she couldn't tell. He reclined, however, and only brushed her fingers._

_End of Flashback_

Noa sat on her couch remembering the moment that just had happened. She really didn't know what to do, she was too shocked to think about anything else. She was to broken to function. She didn't want to do anything but sit there on her couch - and who could blame her? But too soon for Noa to even sulk properly, there was a knock at the door. The brunette got up and went to the door. She didn't even bother asking who it is, for she already had a feeling of who it may have been. As soon as she opened the door, a pair of arms were thrown around her waist. "NOA!" a girl yelled happily.

When the hug broke, Noa took a look at the girl she called her best friend. Her friend was pretty - and no, Noa wasn't just thinking that because it was her friend. This woman had long, flowing hair. It was mixed with brown and black color and the women's hair was pulled up into a pony tail. She had mysterious grey eyes and she was about Noa's height. Her skin color was a bit lighter than Noa's. This beautiful woman had been Noa's friend for years.

"Soooo, Noa how was your day?" The women smiled as she looked at her best friend. But her smile soon faltered when she noticed how sad Noa looked. "Sweetie, what's the matter? You look so pale and hurt." "Well, Vanessa, umm, Edward is errrrr, getting married." Noa stumbled on her words. It was such a hard thing to say: that the person you loved was getting married. Vanessa led Noa to the couch and they both took a seat. The mixed haired girl then looked to Noa and said, "Are you serious? I mean you haven't seen him in a few months and he comes back engaged?" The girl had a look of disbelief on her face.

She could only imagine the pain Noa was feeling. She knew how much her friend was in love with Edward. Vanessa honestly was mad if anything else, how could Edward go with anyone but Noa, she thought it was obvious how much she liked him. They sat there silently for a while. There was nothing else to say, really. Noa started to tear up a bit just thinking about the situation, and that got a reaction from her best friend. Vanessa put an arm around Noa's shoulders. "I know it may be hard now, and it may take while, but you will get over him in no time, and you will find someone else. Look at you, you are beautiful and you have many talents, who wouldn't want to be with you?"

As soon as Vanessa finished her statement, Noa got up from the couch and went over to a small table that had some pictures on it. The purple-eyed beauty picked up one the frames. "This guy right here didn't want me!" She was pointing to the picture of Ed she had. For whatever reason, the more she looked at the picture, the more she got angry. She grabbed the picture off the table and threw it to the floor. Before Vanessa could do or say anything, she ran to her bedroom and before she walked in the room, Noa looked at Vanessa with watery eyes. "Not anyone would want me because if that was true, Edward would." With that Noa was in her room with the door closed.

The grey-eyed girl sat on the couch, a bit surprised at what just happened. It was unusual for Noa to do something like that. Then again, she didn't blame her. After all, she just found out the love of her life was getting married to another girl. Vanessa was about to go check on her friend, but there was a knock on the door. She didn't have a clue who it could be, but she figured since Noa was locked in her room, she wasn't going to leave the room to answer the door. Vanessa swung the door open and was surprised at who she saw. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" the girl yelled at the top of her lungs as she grabbed the person at the door by his collar.

Much to her displeasure, Noa left her room. She heard some yelling and commotion so she had to go see what was wrong. She gasped when saw Vanessa at the door and she had someone pinned up by their collar. "Vanessa, stop!" The other girl then looked at Noa with her grey eyes that held so much anger. "Why? This idiot just goes and gets married and leaves you here hurt." Noa looked at her friend. She was happy her friend was so quick to defend her and help out, but she hated the fact that she tended to get things wrong a lot. "Nessa, this isn't Edward."

Vanessa let the young man go and took a step back. She looked him over and realized that he wasn't Edward. He just looked at a lot like him. This guy had short blond hair and his brown eyes were more of a hazel, than honey brown. He was actually few inches taller than Edward. But overall he looked like him a lot. "Oh!" Vanessa said. "Sorry about that…." She added in. Noa then walked over to them. "This is Alphonse, Edward's little brother. So, Alphonse are you okay?"

The blond man smiled at Noa and Vanessa. "Yea, I'm ok, but I must ask are you ok, Noa?" Alphonse asked his question out of consideration. He knew Noa was in love with Ed, and he knew she must have been hurt after she found out about the news. Noa gave Al a small smile. "I've been better" was all she said before she turned her attention to her friend. "Nessa why are you just standing there, say something. It's unlike you to be quiet for longer than a minute." Vanessa shook her head as if to shake herself out of a trance. "It amazes me how much he looks like Ed, I mean seriously!" Vanessa then held out her hand to Al. "I'm Vanessa, and again I'm sorry about earlier."

Alphonse smiled at the mixed haired girl. He liked the fact that she was so "unique". He shook her hand and his smiled widened a bit. "Nice to meet you!"

After all the introductions were made, the adults decided to have a seat around Noa's round table in the dining area. Noa glanced at Vanessa, who was looking everywhere and anywhere to avoid Alphonse's gaze ( A/N: I wonder why?), and then Noa smiled at Alphonse. "So Al, what brings you here?" Alphonse smirked a little. "I was just checking to see how you were because of my big brother's stupidity. I love Ed to death and all but getting married is a bit far-fetched - at least for now it is."

"Aw, well thanks Al. No need to check on me, I'll be fine." Noa smiled. "But you have to admit Noa, the gesture was really sweet of him to come check on you." Vanessa said, taking all of them by surprise. Alphonse and Noa were looking at her weirdly before the subject changed. "Eh, Noa if you don't mind me asking, what will you do? Like when you see him again." Alphonse asked the brunette. Noa just looked down to the floor. She didn't want to answer that question because she didn't know the answer herself. "Noa please answer his question, I wanted to know myself. Please don't avoid talking about it." Her friend said with a stern look. Noa looked at the blond man and her friend who were sitting at the table with her. She looked down at her feet, and thought about the question some more. "Well, I think it would be best if I just don't see him again. That way, whenever I see him and her, I won't get sad."

_**I like to end on Cliff Hangers sometimes, they add suspense. Again Please Review! Have a Nice Day! :) **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2, and I gotta say I'm happy I can finally get it up! I hope anyone who reads this enjoys it! This one isn't Beta'd but I read over, and tried to find all the mistakes, sorry in advance for any that you spot. ^_^**

About a month went by now, and Noa did exactly what she said she was. She didn't talk to Edward at all. If he called her phone she wouldn't answer. Since she didn't answer here phone Edward never came to visit, no one liked to go to people's houses when they were unexpected.

Noa was getting on pretty well too, even if Vanessa or Alphonse didn't think so, she was doing pretty well. It all depends on what one would define 'doing well' is. Just about every day she thought about that dreadful evening when she received the news. She even thought about her final decision of not wanting to see Edward at all anymore and how Vanessa and Alphonse tried to convince her otherwise.

_"Noa, even though I want to kill Edward, are you sure that's the best decision? After all you too are good friends." Vanessa had a concerned look on her face. She didn't want her best friend to make any rash decisions. Alphonse felt the same way; sure his brother was moving things a bit fast with Winry, but Noa didn't need to shut him out completely. "Noa I would respect your decision, whatever you choose to do, but think about this, brother has no Idea that you love him. So is avoiding him all together really, the best thing?" _

Noa shook the memory of that night away. It was no use of crying over spilt milk, her decision was made, and it was final. Honestly though she didn't understand why Vanessa and Alphonse couldn't see how it was easy for her to just not talk to Edward anymore. If Noa didn't see Edward, She didn't see Winry and That meant she wouldn't be getting upset when she saw them together.

Noa sat on her couch as she always did on afternoons, it was her time to think, relax and forget everything. But all that was interrupted when someone rang her door. The slender girl got up from her couch and went to answer her door, she just assumed it would be Vanessa; she usually came by to visit around this time. But her tan face paled when she saw who was actually at the door.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" Noa asked trying not to sound surprised, and upset. But she failed the task miserably.

"Noa! Your, ok I was worried you didn't answer whenever I called. I thought maybe something was wrong with you." Edward smiled at Noa and walked into her apartment even though she didn't necessarily invite him in. Noa looked at the man standing in front of her. She couldn't believe he was here, he was supposed to be away; she wasn't supposed to talk to him anymore. But now, he ruined that. But Noa couldn't help but feel a little happy. Sure Edward ruined her plan to never talk to him again, but he came by to check on, to make sure she was alright.

Noa plastered a semi fake smile on her face, "I'm fine! See!" Noa said while spinning in a small circle to show Ed she was in fact ok. "So need to worry about me, I was probably just busy when you called." The women smiled at the man that was standing before her. Edward returned her smile, "So, Noa I was thinking, and I felt bad for leaving so quickly last time I was here. I wanted to make it up to you by taking you out for lunch," Noa's mouth completely dropped when he asked her that question. The thought of having lunch with Edward was wonderful, but the thought that _she_ might be there is what Killed her.

Noa shook the thought away quickly, "Ah, well Ed the thought is nice and all but you know, I have to do something. So maybe, you know some other time." Noa tried her best to sound mutual, not tensed, not upset, or sad. Ed gave Noa a disdained look... "Please Noa; it will only be for a little while. What do you say?" Edward begged with his eyes as well. Even though Noa didn't want to give in, she did.

"Well, sure I'll go! But ONLY for a little while ok?" Noa smiled at Ed even though she was mentally cursing herself. She had given in to Edward, the very guy she was supposed to be avoiding. She guessed that Idea was out the door. Edward and Noa left her apartment, and Noa made sure the door was locked. They walked to Edward's Light Blue Car, and Noa paled when she saw The Blond Beauty in the front seat. She had expected her to come, but she honestly forgot about Winry for a while when Edward was Convincing her to Go out to lunch with him, them.

They approached the car and Edward opened the back seat for Noa to get in, Noa smiled at the fact Edward was such a gentlemen. She got in the backseat quietly. Edward walked to the driver's seat and got into the Car starting the ignition. He pulled out of the Drive Way and began driving to where he was taking them for lunch. Noa and Winry exchanged a small greeting but other than that the care ride was silent.

The car came to a halt, and Noa guessed they had arrived at the restaurant they would be eating at. Noa's face held a serene look when she realized where they were eating. It was a small Diner Called 'Roy's and Riza's Hometown Diner'. This is where Noa first realized how much she was in love with Ed. Noa had wanted Vanessa to meet Edward that day too, and Vanessa was the one who pointed out to Noa the way she looked, smiled, laughed, and acted in general around Edward. That day will forever be in her memories. Noa sighed at the thought, and got of the car.

Edward and Winry had went into the diner a few minutes ago. She walked into the diner and it took her a few quick seconds to see that Edward and Winry were sitting at the back of the Diner. She went to the table where they were seated and sat down. She picked up the menu in front of her and picked what she wanted. The waiter soon came by and took their orders.

About 15 minutes or so later, they had their food. Lunch was a bit weird, and you could cut the tension with a knife. No one knew why everything seemed so tensed, well Noa did. Soon Noa couldn't bare the awkward silence and the huge elephant at the table, so she decided she would go to the Bathroom. "I have to use the ladies room, I'll be back soon" Noa said while standing from her seat. She was about to walk away when Winry stood up as well and said "I'll go along with you". The young girls face scrunched up a little. She wanted to go to the bath room to get away from the tension, not bring the tension with her. Both women walked to the bathroom in pure silence. Neither of the women used the bathroom once they were inside though; instead they just stood in the mirror and fixed their hair and what little make-up they had on.

Not being able to stand the silence, as both of them have been quiet for the past 5 minutes, Winry decided to speak up. "So, Edward tells me you and him have been friends for a while now." Though the question was out of the blue, and Noa didn't expect Winry to speak with her at all, the question put a smile on her face. Just the thought of her and Edward's relationship put a loving smile on her face. That didn't go unnoticed by Winry, but the Blond Women decided to keep that to herself.

"Yeah, Ed and I have been friends for a few years now." Noa said, still thinking about the Blond guy that's just outside the bathroom door. "Noa" Winry spoke softly while looking down. Winry didn't wait for Noa to acknowledge her before she continued to speak. "Well since you're one of his friends, how do you feel about all of this? You know about me and him getting married?" How did Noa feel? Oh what a question that was. How did Noa feel about the wedding, and Winry taking Edward away, well that should be known, she despised the whole idea, she despised the fact that Ed wasn't with her, and she despised that fact that she wasn't going to be the one to walk down the aisle with him.

But would Noa ever let that be known, especially to Winry? No. So she plastered the fake smile, which she became accustomed to, on her face. "Well, besides me thinking it was a rash idea, I don't see anything wrong with it." Only part of that statement was true. Winry's face shot up as if she was going to say something but didn't. Noa took that opportunity to speak once more. "If you don't mind me asking, how did the idea of you two getting married come about? He was gone for a while sure, but marriage is a big step if you get what I mean." Noa was shocked she asked the other women such a question. But in all honesty she was glad she did. She stood there quietly awaiting Winry's answer.

Winry on the other hand was thinking about the question. How would she answer this? Winry opened her mouth to say something but the words never formed. Noa looked at the girl with a questioning look. She watched as the other girl was quiet a moment before she reached into her purse. The blond female pulled out a pen and a small piece of paper. On the paper she scribbled a number on it. "Here, take this number and call me later so we can talk about this, Here is not the place and we left Ed out there a bit long." Noa nodded in agreement and took the paper.

The Women left the bathroom simultaneously and Went to the table where Edward sat impatiently. They left some money on the table before the small group left the diner in silence.

**That's The End of Chapter 2, I hope anyone who read this enjoyed it! Please review and Have a nice day! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here is Chapter 3 of my Story I'll always been there! It's been a while Since updated thats for sure . **

**Disclamer: I Don't OWN FMA or THE CHARACTERS but my OC Vanessa **

* * *

><p>Noa sat on the couch in her quiet home. Her mind wandered to the events that took place between Winry and herself. She turned too looked at Vanessa, who had arrived moments after Ed dropped her off back of at home. "She gave me her phone number." was all she said to Vanessa. She really didn't know what else to say.<p>

"What for?" Vanessa said giving Noa an eerie look. She was just a little bit iffy of Winry, even though she didn't know her. "Just so we can talk about some things." Noa looked to the floor. She wandered if she did call Winry, how would the call go? Would it go smooth? Or would it be a total disaster? The more she thought about it, the more she became reluctant to call her.

Vanessa shrugged her shoulders as if to brush of something. "Call her! You never know what you might find out." Noa looked at friend. She didn't want to call Winry, she thought that maybe she could forget that she even had the number. Vanessa as if reading Noa's mind moved from where she was sitting, grabbed Noa by the wrist and pulled her to the phone. "Noa, I know you, and if I don't make you call now you probably won't ever call, so call her now."

Noa looked at the floor, then her friend and then to the piece of paper that was near her phone. She picked up the piece of paper which held Winry's number on it. She didn't want to dial it but she felt Vanessa staring at the back of her neck so she just dialed the number. She got a bit nervous with each ring. 'Come on don't answer', she said in her mind. It was too late for that small hope, she heard a simple 'Hello' on the other end. Noa didn't know exactly what to say so she went with the first thing that came to mind. "Hey, it's me, Noa"

As the phone call deepened Noa's face made many expressions. She made small disgruntled noises, and started to twist the phone cord around her finger. Vanessa watched as her friend went through many transitions during the phone call. She was a bit worried about Noa; she didn't want her to find out something that would depress her more. But she also knew that Noa finding out some stuff could be good for her. It could her cope with situation more.

Finally Noa hung up the phone and had a pained expression on her face. She looked at Vanessa with teary eyes before she wandered her way to the couch and plopped down. What she just found out was the perfect explanation to everything, but it also made the situation worse. At least for her it did. Vanessa went over to the couch and sat next to her friend. "Noa, sweetie what happened?" She said trying to be comforting, and gentle. She knew Noa was in a fragile state.

"She's pregnant…." Noa mumbled out, trying to hold back her tears. "Wait what?" Vanessa's look became very puzzled. She stared a Noa waiting for an answer. "Nessa, she's p-pregnant. S-she said it was an accident but she's definitely pregnant a-and she said t-that's the reason her and Ed are getting married." Noa could no longer hold her tears in. She was devastated. Winry was living a life that she dreamed to have with Edward for so long. She wouldn't have minded getting pregnant on accident just as long as it was by Ed. But now any hope, wish or dream of that life was gone.

Vanessa hugged Noa tight. She couldn't bear the thought of seeing her best friend shed tears letting alone seeing her cry so hard. "Everything's gonna be okay sweet heart, maybe not soon but I'm sure one day it will."

...

Weeks passed by and not much changed. Noa was still sad about Winry and Edward. Vanessa still came by to check on her. On some rare occasions Alphonse would stop by too, he still loved and respected Noa as a friend. He knew she would still be hurting. Everything was still the same really, but the relationship between Noa and Winry. They became closer in a weird kind of way. It was hard to explain, but Noa was comfortable around Winry, just not Ed.

When Noa and Winry were together they would simply just talk, or go out to eat. Sometimes they even did some shopping, or did things for the baby. Noa actually liked that part a lot, she didn't really know why though.

Noa sighed, thinking about how weird her life was now. She learned to live with it for the most part, but still she found it to be hectic at times. The very guy she loved got a Fiancé that's having his baby, and she is friends with her. She shook the thought away when she heard the doorbell ring. She answered the door bell already knowing who it was. "Hey Winry!" Noa gave her newest companion a small smile. Winry Smiled backed. "Hey! You ready to go?"

"Yes," was all Noa said before leaving out her apartment and shutting the door behind her. Winry and Noa were about to go to the local Clinic that Winry's parents owned. It was just Winry's monthly check up and she didn't want to go alone. She normally would have asked Edward but he had to work. It was nice outside so the two decided to walk to the clinic. The walk wasn't very long they arrived in about ten minutes. Once they were inside Noa and Winry sat in the waiting room until a doctor came out and said "Mrs. Rockbell we will be seeing you now."

Noa sat in the waiting room quietly waiting for Winry to be finished. The wait wasn't long however. Soon Winry walked out the room and motioned for Noa to leave with her. Both women left the clinic. They began to walk to Noa's apartment in Silence. The silence was killing Noa, and for some reason Noa just couldn't help but ask Winry this question that has been nagging at her all day. "Winry, if you don't mind me asking, how did you and Ed meet?"

Winry glanced at Noa quickly, "Well, we met through some friends." Winry chuckled to herself. The situation was funny to her. "It's funny really. I met Ed; we only dated for a little while, we get drunk and her I am pregnant by a guy that I barley even know." Noa's face scrunched up a bit after hearing that. She was glad Winry wasn't looking at her. "Oh..." was all the brunette girl managed to say. The rest of the walk to Noa's Apartment was in silence. The walk allowed Winry to think. She really didn't know Ed all that well did she? On top of that, having a baby could change anyone's life and she wasn't even sure if she was ready to have that change. Not only the baby, the marriage to… All these things really just made Winry think. Was this really a good idea?

* * *

><p><strong>I think my writing style changed again! I was kind of sleep too so you know hey!<br>Any Questions just ask, and Enjoy!**

**PS... sorry if the is kind of crappy :/**


	4. Sorry, I'm Postponing This

**I'll always be there is my very first Fan fiction. I always think about updating it, but I don't know if I should continue it. I do plan on writing for it One Day but Just not now. So I'm Postponing this! Sorry to anyone who was actually reading this.**


End file.
